Betrayed By Trust
by LEtXtheXRainxfall
Summary: "A-Alexandra." He stuttered. His beautiful voice sounded so weak, though he was the King of vampire's. Said to be the most feared vampire in the world and the most powerful. I almost scoff at the thought alone. Whoever came up with that obviously hadn't met me. Alexandra Arobelle Volturi. Daughter or Aro.
1. Chapter 1

I had a lot of anger and hate for my old life. Well to be more specific I just hated my old family. When I would think of them it would mostly be on how I would kill them if I were to see them again. Seeing as I haven't seen them in over 200 years, I haven't really had the opportunity to do anything. However all that has changed as I gaze at them from below as I sat on top of the tree branch. Nothing much has changed except for the fact that they had gained new members, and that they had a more dark aura surrounding them. An Aura I hadn't noticed until to late.

I go over the information I had collected from the thoughts and from the conversation below. The Volturi, the guard, and the wives were here. Which automatically meant trouble. For some at-least.

However to me It's actually pretty humorous. Looking at the situation in the perspective of a stranger you would think that it was the end of the world, or World war three. Fortunately it was neither. This whole occurrence is simply over a child.

A beautiful hybrid little girl. Who they thought was a unique threat to the vampire world... However little did they know that she was rare but not unique. There were others like this beautiful Renesme. But none the Volturi knew about that. I on the other hand was the only one of my kind. A hybrid an werewolf /vampire. Unique and a curse.

I was pulled out of my thoughts at the sound of multiple growls and snarls from oppisite sides. I looked down to see that The Cullen's were getting ready to fight.

Well that's my cue.

I leap down from the 130 ft tree, my snow white fur sparkling as I fall and land flawlessly straight on my feet right in the middle of the clearing which they stood apart. I guess a cat isn't the only animal that can land on its feet. The whole Volturi and the other side gasped at the sudden wolf in front of them. There are sparks of recognition, shock and confusion. I turn around in a circle observing both All the covens. I catch eyes with Carlisle and I see his confusion and shock at my sudden appearance. He blinks a few times, an unnecessary habit of his I guess. Probably from being around humans to long.

However after a few moments Carlisle spoke." Alexandra. "he says quietly.

I nod in confirmation. And a slight smile touches his lips.

I hear my name again an tense as I recognize the voice. I look up at Aro's shocked and somewhat frightened face.

I decide that I needed to speak a few words to my former family so I phased back to my human form. Thankful that unlike the shape-shifters I actually changed back into my clothes. I smirk as I see some looks of recognition and fear. I turn from the to the Cullen's and the other covens.

"Carlisle it's nice to see you again." I smile. He seemed in a daze and I remember tha everyone always told me that my smile always seem to have a dazing effect on people for some unknown reason.

After 2 seconds he comes back to the present and steps forward to pull me into a very fatherly hug."It's so good to see you Alexandra. It seems you've gotten more beautiful than the last time I saw you."He says pulling back with a full on grin.

"Thank you Carlisle. It's good to see you as well."I smile back. " I see you have found the family you always deserved.." I smile and he nods his head while looking back at his family and friends proudly. " I knew you were special when I first met you."

He smiles at me with a gratefulness showing in his eyes.

"I would love for you to introduce me once I'm finished?" I say in a question. He nods and says "Of course."

"Now I have business to take care of." His eyes show his understanding. With that I turn and look straight at my past. Who also happened to be my betrayer.

"Hello Father." I say staring directly at Aro. I can sense his disbelief so I continue. " It's been to long. But then again, I would say not long enough."

The look on his face makes the last 2 centuries worth living. Horror was the only thing showed on his face other than fear. He was scared of me and honestly if I were in his shoes. I would be too.

"A-Alexandra." He stuttered. His beautiful voice sounded so weak, though he was the King of vampire's. Said to be the most feared vampire in the world and the most powerful. I almost scoff at the thought alone. They obviously hadn't met me.

Alexandra Arobelle Volturi.

Another of my betrayers came from behind the wall of guards. The love of my past life. Caius Volturi. His hand fell out and his face showed pain. However it wasn't even near the pain that I wanted to inflict on him.

I laugh at the Irony of the situation. It would have pained me a long time ago to see him in this state. Funny after realizing what a Selfish Ignorant monster he is feelings can change. Now I didn't feel anything but anger and hate for him, and now he deserved every bit of what is coming to him.

He finally spoke.

"A-Alexandra what-how."He swallowed and started again."How did you get here? Why are you here?"

I raised an eyebrow. About to speak but was suddenly interrupted by a happy laugh.

"Alexandra. You finally decided to come back. This is wonderful. Great. I can't wait to you come home with us. I thought you were just overreacting with the whole I killed your baby thing." Aro said clapping his hands actually believing that I was back to join his disgusting guard.

I hear the gasps from behind me as they process what he had just said. That night came back to me and tears threatened to escape from me. Did he seriously think that this was some sort of Family reunion. I could feel my whole body tremble my whole other half wanting to break lose to protect me from the pain that was once again consuming me. My whole vision blurred and no doubt the whole Volturi was trembling with fear.

I could feel my pack getting closer, and also Gabe and Able. However nothing could calm me down from what he just said.

I felt my self start to change into my wolf form , ready to attack the one I hated most in this messed up world. Calm down Alexandra. I told myself. I appeared before him in less than a minute grabbing his throat, my eyes no doubt piercing blue. "Never." I spit out." Talk about my baby. Or I'll kill you a thousand times over." I snarl. And throw him into the guard who were hissing and snarling at me holding their 'master' like a puppet.

I appear back to where I was standing before, and dust my clothes off, although I knew I didn't have anything on me.

I look back at him ignoring his pained expression." Don't worry though. I'm going to kill you Aro."I say slowly making sure he hears every word. "very, very soon."

As his eyes showed his fear my smirk grew wider.

Call me sadistic. I turn to look at the confused people I had came to defend. "Now leave this family alone and all who have come today to help them."I say and turn back to him to see him hesitantly nod.

"And If I heard that you have done anything to this beautiful girl and her child. I will ...well as I said. I'll kill you but I'll be slower than I intend and make it much more painful. Clear?"I smiled wickedly.

He nods. I could tell from his eyes that he was angry from being told what to do, but he complied none the less.

"Now leave and take your wanna-Be's with you."I snicker as his guard growls. I feel my pack about 100 feet away now. They would be here in less than a minute.

He turns and tells them."Dear ones we do not fight today." I gave him a look and he quickly added."The feud with the Cullen's has ...ended. " His guard and most of The Cullen's looked shocked at his sudden defeat.

They all vanish but one, Caius stares at me with his famous emotionless face but I knew him more than anyone. I could see the pain in his eyes and the regret. "Leave and never return we will meet soon enough." I hissed menacingly.

He unwillingly nods, not bothered by the fact that I had threatened him and disappears. He suddenly appears in-front of me and kisses my forehead and then was gone.

I take a deep long breathe and turn to face the shocked faces of the Cullen's , the other coven's and some very disappointed wolves.

"Well that was awkward." I laughed trying to break the tension. As I said this my pack appear from the woods causing an alarm to go off with the wolves. I put up my hand up in reassurance and walk over to my pack. Reaching up to Pet Gabe and kiss Able's cheek.

I turn back to Carlise and wink, " How about that introduction?"


	2. Chapter 2

His face is the only one that isn't shocked.

"Carlisle, Who is this?" The one I had learned was Edward said from Bella's (his wife) side. Renesmee was on top of the the large shape-shifters furry shoulders, looking curiously at me in awe.

I walk over to them leaving my pack in concern.

"I'm sorry for not introducing myself before, but as you could see I had a lot of … things to discuss." I smile at the end, and he looks at me in frustration. "I am Alexandra Arobelle Volturi. Please to make you're acquaintance." I do a slight bow for affect. I look up smiling. "You won't be able to read my mind if that's what you're so frustrated about." He seemed shocked at being caught, and slightly embarrassed.

He smiled slightly in apology, "I'm sorry. You're just the only one who I haven't been able to read besides my wife."

Carlisle comes over to put an arm around my shoulder, causing my pack to growl in warning. I snap my head at them in disapproval quickly silencing their growls.

I turn back to Carlisle's family and smile sheepishly. :Sorry for their behavior. I'm still trying to house train them." I laugh as I heard my packs wolf-like scoff's.

They smile in amusement. "Alexandra. This is my family. My lovely wife and mate Esme." His smile is bright as he looks down at the caramel colored haired woman. I smile warmly in return. She was very beautiful. Carlisle was a lucky man.

"It seems you hit the jack-pot Carly. She's a stunner." I say approvingly at him. And laugh at his somewhat embarrassed expression.

A loud laugh is heard from the left of the lady and I turn to see a large man guffawing at what I had said. "Carly?" He laughs. "Oh my gosh. That's so... perfect!" He continues to laugh. The woman next to him rolls her eyes but smiles none the less.

Carlisle laughs from beside me, "And that is my son. Emmett. He's... Special." Carlisle finishes with a chuckle, and I hear a few others snickering at his comment. Emmett pouts at what Carlisle says. "Next to him is my eldest daughter, Rosalie."

Rosalie was definitely beautiful. Her blonde hair flowed smoothly into ringlets down her back. And she stood with confidence. I smile at her warmly and I see her eyes widen a bit. "This is my daughter Alice, And My son and Alice's mate Jasper."

I smile at the pixie like girl and the scarred man. His scar's spike my interest. "I see you were a soldier in a new born army. Actually by the number of scar's I would say a major?" I state in curiosity. His eyes show me his surprise at what I say. And my eyes widen as I realize what I had just say.. "Sorry, I have a habit of speaking without a filter. I'm sorry if I brought up bad memories or invaded you're privacy." I apologize sincerely.

He smiles at me and chuckles. "It's okay. It's just most vampires and ...wolves don't really know about the newborn war's. Especially since there are only a few occurrence's every decade or so. " He explains. I smile in understanding.

"Well trust me. I know a thing or two about newborn war's. " I say lifting up my blue long sleeve shirt to show a few scars of my own. 11 crescent scars cover just my wrist. His eye widen at the sight and I cover it self consciously. My pack growls, to which I ignore.

" May I ask how?"Is his formla reply. I smile.  
"Maybe in the future. The story is way to long for today." I say and he nods enthusiastically.

Carlisle smiles at me with a raised eyebrow as if asking 'May I contine?' and I nod with a laugh. "And this is my Son Edward, and his wife, mate and my lovely new daughter Isabella. " I smile at them both. "And this beautiful angel is Renesmee." He smiles adoringly at the little bronze girl. Who was still staring at me and sitting on top of the big russet colored wolf.

"Why hello there." I greet her politely and she smiles. I turn back to Edward and Isabella. "I'm really sorry about intruding in on you're business, However whne I found that my former family was in the 'neighborhood' I couldn't help but to stop by. And when I over heard why they were hear, I couldn't help but intrude. Plus Carlisle is one of my dear friends." I smile at Carlisle, who shake's his head.

Isabella is the one who talks. "No. Thank you so much. This could have turned out so terrible if you hadn't have intruded when you did. I thank you." Her voice is sincere and I can tell that she means every word. I knew that it would've turned out bad if I hadn't had intruded. That's why I did it.

"it's fine. Aro has always been a big bully. But personally I think it was because he wasn't properly loved as a child. That or he's just a sociopath." I say with utter seriousness. There is a chorus of laughs from all around.

"Oh Alexa. You're still the same as the first time I saw you." Carlisle says squeezing my shoulder affectionately. I perk at hearing him speak the nickname he had given me such a long time ago but I frown at what he says and a sadness comes over me. I gently place his arm off of my shoulder and walk over to my pack. Suddenly needing them closer.

They sense this and move forward to be beside me. Able comes to stand on my left with Gabe at my right. I lean over onto Able's side and I run my hand through Gabe's fur and it almost instantly makes me feel at peace.

I smile sadly at the confused looking Carlisle. "I wouldn't say I'm the same Carlisle. Alot happened after you left." I say in a whisper. His eyebrow's pull together in frustration.

"What do you mean, Alex?" He says with a slight ache to his voice. I stare down into Gabe's strange light gray/ green eyes.

It takes me a second. And then I snap myself back into my place. I look up and smile brightly. Trying to forget the painful memories. "As I said to Jasper. It's a long story. However I would love to have you over to talk." I say in a polite voice. He nods.

"Of course. I would love to catch up. When would it be okay?" He asks eager to find out exactly what I had been through.

I smile but it's forced. "Tomorrow? I'm awfully tired now. Plus my pack is so possessive, and I haven't seen them in a whole day so they would only keep me to there-self today anyway."

He smiles brightly. "That's perfect. We will see you then."

I smile back equally happy. Then I hug everyone minus the wolves. " I'm so happy to meet you all. You're all so very beautiful. You're lucky to have such an amazing person as Carlisle in you're life." I say sincerely.

I get to Renesmee, ignoring the warning growl of the Wolf she sat upon. "It was very nice to meet you young one." I say teasingly.  
She smiles and a blush lights her face. "It was nice to meet you too." She says in small voice.

"I will see you tomorrow Renesmee. I will see you all tomorrow. And I shall introduce you to everyone." I say looking at them all, and at the end turn to Carlisle. He nods. And I walk back over to my pack. I climb onto Gabe's shoulder's leaning down and resting my head on his head. I suddenly felt very tired.

"See you all later." I say in farewell and with that my pack takes off. Able beside us.

I fall sleep to the sound of paw's hitting the earth.


	3. Chapter 3

Alexandria's P.O.V.

I awaken to the darkness of my bedroom. I look around slightly disoriented. And then realize what had taken place yesterday.

I throw the cover's off of me and sit up. I stretch out my arms, sighing as my bones crack in awakening. I look out my window and see that the sun is shining bright. I could tell that it was the early afternoon.

"Able." I whisper out. My voice still sounding slightly tired. And Even though my voice is barely audible Able appears unless than a second. Standing in the entrance of the door. He was taller than my door entrance, which was about 6 ft at-least. He was wearing some dark jeans with a gray V-neck. His black hair in disarray on his head, and crimson eyes sparkling. I smile at him and he returns it.

"Are you okay darling?" His sweet voice asks with a bit of concern. I smile at his Irish accent.

"I'm fine. I just used a lot of energy these past couple of days." I explain while getting up and walking over to the bathroom. I hear Able follow me. I look in the mirror and sigh. I still look tired. However I knew that I looked better than yesterday. I turn the water fosset, splashing some cold water onto my face. I grab the towel hanging off the towel hanger and pat my face dry.

"Alexa. You need to rest. You're over-exhausting yourself. Me and the pack are worried about you." His voice is etched in worry and I sigh. I turn from the mirror to look at him directly.

I smile in reassurance, "Able. You _and_ the pack worry _way_ too much. I'm not over-exhausting myself. But if it will make you feel better, I'll slow down." I say referring back to the last few days. I didn't want to admit to Able or anyone else that I was in fact tired. But if they knew that they wouldn't allow me out the bed and then I wouldn't be able to talk to Car-

Carlisle's Family. I run out into my room and throw on some jeans and a white shirt. Thankfully my underwear was already on. I put on some tennis-shoe's.

"The Cullen's? Have they arrived yet?" I ask Able as he gazes at the wall while I change. Always the gentleman. I smile.

"Yes. They arrived a little over 20 minutes ago. Gabe thought it would be a good idea to entertain them in the training field.." I gaze back curiously at him as I walk-human pace- through the house. He sounding amused. He see's my expression and lets out a light laugh.

" Some of the younger pack member's think that the Cullen's are a threat. So there trying to appear deadly during training. I'm watching it through Gabes mind." I laugh along with him. I love my family. Which also were my pack. It still amuses me at how protective of me they could be. However it also touch's me how precious they see me. Because I saw them exactly the same.

I speed through the woods, using my normal speed. Which was fast. And appeared at the training field in-less than 10 seconds.

Gabe had April and Nathan fighting against each-other. I watch from the woods as April, a smaller size of the male, crouched down on her hind legs and then leaped in the air tackling Nathan. I smile proudly at that. I taught her that a couple of days ago, and I was pleased to see she had actually payed attention. She snapped at his neck and Gabe sounds the alarm. Signaling Nathans defeat, and April's victory.

I walk over to April and Nathan who changed back to their human forms. "Very well you two. You're both improving dramatically." I complement. They grin while their ego's increase.

"Thanks Lexa!" They say as they hug me. The pack surrounds me as soon as they see me and hug me. I hug them all in return. I had missed them while I was away yesterday and I didn't get to talk to them because I fell asleep.

The Cullen's come around followed by the wolves. I raise my eyebrow in question to Carlisle who just smiles sheepishly. However I can't but feel a bit hurt. " Do you not trust me Carlisle? Did you think I would attack you're family?" My voice leaks with a slight sadness. After I protected his family yesterday, I would think he would trust me yet it seems that he didn't.

His eyes widen at my slight accusation.

"No Alexandra! I didn't mean anything. It's just Jacob wanted to take precautions." He says gesturing to the tanned man wearing Jeans and no shirt, My families usual attire. I smile in understanding. I knew exactly why he was doing this.

"Don't worry, the wolves are more than welcome here. Also you don't have to worry about your imprint. She is more than safe here."He seemed to be surprised that I knew about imprinting.

"How do you know about imprinting?" It shocked me that It was Edward who asks.

I smile at him, "I've been around for a while." I wink. " You learn a few things."

Carlisle laughs at that. Knowing exactly what I meant. I go up to him and wrap my arms around him in a friendly hug, "Carlisle. It's wonderful to see you again."

He laughs as he pulls back to look at me. "Yes. I missed you as well." He says sincerely and then looks over the land. "You're pack is very impressive. Really strong. Do you train everyday?"

"My family." I correct and continue." Not everyday. However on the weekend's we usually do. Everyone besides me, Able, and Gabe are in High-school and Elementary. Me, Gabe and Alexander go to the Seattle College."

"Very interesting. It sounds just like my family." He smiles. " Would you please introduce me to your family." He asks.

I scold myself. How could I be so thoughtless and rude. "I'm sorry Carlisle. Please excuse my poor manner's." I turn and walk to join my family. I stand by Gabe.  
"This is Gabriel Sander's."

"Nice to meet you Carlisle. Alexa has talked quite frequently about you." Gabe shakes his hand politely.

I walk over to Able. "This is Able Lucas."

Able nods his head politely to Carlisle. To some it would probably be considered rude not to give a handshake, however it was considerate of him not to.

I see Carlisle's curious expression and go to explain. " My Able here is a Taker. With any physical contact he is able to absorb or completely take you're energy. Unfortunately he has yet to control his ability, but he's getting better." He looks down at me with a warm expression and I smile at him in return. I then remember that were not alone and turn back to the Cullen's and Wolves to see their surprised expressions.

"That's amazing. After the introductions would you mind explaining further about it?" The curious Carlisle asks.

I laugh, but expect nothing less, I look up to Able who nods slightly, "Of course."

I point out the next seven member's pf my family as I say there names." This is April and Nathan. They are mates and also the oldest in age of the pack besides myself Able, and Gabe. They are junior's in High-school."

"This is Kyle and Stefan. They are both 16 and are sophomore's in High-school."

I kneel as I introduce the youngest of the pack, I smile as they attack me with their little arms and hands. "And these angels." Kyle, Stefan and Nathan scoff at my choice of description. I roll my eyes and continue on. "This is Danny, Andrew, and Sophia."

The little 5 year old's stick their tongues out at The three boys who always picked on them.

"Now Now, Be nice." I scold them softly. They giggle and hug me tighter.

I look up at The Cullen's warm expression and Esmé and Rosalie's look of wants.

"Why don't you three go say hello." I whisper to them and they look up at me, and then nod enthuiastically  
before running over and hugging everyone. "Hi! Whats you're name? Are you a Barbie!" Sophia asks Rosalie.

"You're huge. Are you the Hulk?" Andrew asks Emmett.

"You look like tinker bell." Danny says to Alice.

I laugh at them, but can't help the love that spreads through me at listening to them.

"Okay Okay, Don't overwhelm our guest." I say to them.

"No. Really its fine." For the first time its Rosalie who speaks, and then she slowly bends until she's face to face with the children. "Hello, I'm Rosalie and no I'm not a Barbie." She laughs gently. I see the bewildered expressions of everyone apart from Emmett who is staring lovingly at his mate.

Sophie smiles back at her before returning back to my side.

Emmett then answer's Andrew's question. "Yes, I am the hulk but since I haven't been eating any vegetables I don't turn green."

I laugh at his humor, and Andrew's face that is filled with amazement.

"Come now, go inside and let the adults talk." The pout but listen to me and take off into the house.

"Would you like to go to my garden, it's nice to talk there." I suggest, Carlisle and Esmé Nod and began to follow me, along with the rest of the group.

When we get to my garden I sit on the giant water fountain that sat in the middle, playing with a rose I had picked up as I walked.

Carlisle and Esmé Sat in the bench in-front of me, while Able and Gabe stood near me. Giving me space to tell my story, but if I needed them, they would be there. The rest of the Cullen's and Jacob, who had shifted back to human stood beside them.

I look up from my Rose to The Cullen's, smiling at them.

And then begin, "This story isn't a pretty one." I start. "There's not really a happy ending except for the present me now."

* * *

"I was born in the middle of 1500 B.C. I believe it was on a cold December night. My father had decided to do a little experimenting and started breeding vampire species with other species. I was born from him, and my mother. A werewolf. However since she was just for experiment use, he killed her after I was born. I grew up faster than humans, and vampire/humans and was fully grown by 4 years old. I also was blessed with abilities, which I'll show you later. My life in the volturi was one of ease, I was treated with respect since Aro was my father, and his brother Caius..." I took a breath before almost snarling out the word "My Mate."

I ignore the gasps of the Cullen's but I look up to see Carlisles already knowing gaze. He had been there through this, but what I was about to tell him was new.

"I loved him. More than I had ever loved anything and when we officially mated, we didn't know that I was able to conceive." Another round gasp fill the garden.

"I soon became visible, and began to feel my baby." I smile at the memory. "It was a girl. I know with all my soul and heart she was a girl. I loved her so much, because I knew she was the evidence of mine and Caius's love for each-other. My father, Mate and Uncle all seemed to be happy for my pregnancy... But it was all a facade. I had come home from a night of shopping for the baby and the castle seemed dark. Darker than I had ever seen it. I rushed to show Caius the new things I had gotten for our baby, and then it happened." I close my eyes as the scene unfolded in my mind like it was yesterday.

"They had ambushed me, my father, and the guard. Held me down while he clawed my baby out of me. I can remember the pain, not really the physical, but emotionally. I was thrashing wildly trying to get to her, and I can remember seeing Caius a couple of feet away just _looking. _And then I heard her cries, and then.." I take a breath before finishing. "I _didn't_. He thought I was dead so he placed me in the royal room. Since I was part werewolf they didn't know that I would come back. That my body was just recovering from the damage.

When I awoke.. I wanted to scream, cry and kill them. But I was too weak and hurt. They were my family. OR at-least I thought they were. So I left the castle, running as far away as possible, never stopping until finally I just couldn't run anymore. My body gave out as the grief ate me away. I layed in that spot for days, weeks, maybe even months.

I'm not really sure, but then the most amazing the happened." I smile at Able and he smiles back at me. "I met Able who was running as well, He called out to me, not with his voice. But his soul did. And when I looked into his eyes, everything shifted.

I still felt that sadness but I knew that with him it would become better. I would become better again. It turns out that once Caius did that, our bond as mates broke. And Able became my mate. My only vampire mate. After a few decades, another amazing happened." I laugh remembering the first time I met Gabe. He winked causing Able to roll his eyes.

I continue," I met Gabe, who imprinted on the wolf side of me. It was definitely a surprise but a nice surprise. Not for Able." I laugh at the expression he showed back then. " but somehow I knew he would fill the part of my heart We became best friends , even though he wanted more. I knew I couldn't be that girl and take both guys. I love them both so very much, but Able is my true love. However if even one of them left or d-died." I choked on the last word. "I would become that person. That broken shell once again."

They both gaze into my eyes, telling me they would never leave me.

All the Cullen's are gazing at me with sympathetic expressions, even Jacob.

I smile at them not really wanting the sympathetic expression but not commenting on them either, "Well, any questions?"

* * *

Okay, tell me how you like it. And how you feel about her old life and her new life. Aro is a douche? Yeah he definately is.

Ciao, Lexie.


End file.
